


If You Are Chilly, Here Take My Sweater

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan Buckley Week 2020, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It had all started because of a water rescue.The team had been called to the beach, after a group of teenagers decided to go for a late night swim and one of them started experiencing hypothermia. Since it was a medical call, Buck had been relegated to keeping people back and providing assistance if Hen, Chimney, or Eddie needed it. They were finishing up, Hen telling the patient and her friend what to do if she didn’t really start warming up, when they heard a shout from the water.---Evan Buckley Week, Day 1: “Are you warm enough?” + fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398





	If You Are Chilly, Here Take My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> An entire week dedicated to write about and loving Evan Buckley? Sign me up!

It had all started because of a water rescue. 

The team had been called to the beach, after a group of teenagers decided to go for a late night swim and one of them started experiencing hypothermia. Since it was a medical call, Buck had been relegated to keeping people back and providing assistance if Hen, Chimney, or Eddie needed it. They were finishing up, Hen telling the patient and her friend what to do if she didn’t really start warming up, when they heard a shout from the water.

“Help!” Buck saw another teen struggling in the water, flailing helplessly. It was dark, but thanks to lights from the truck, Buck could see he wasn’t too far out. Without thinking, Buck ditched his jacket and made his way into the water. He ignored the cold water seeping through his uniform as he moved quickly to the struggling teen. Just as Buck reached him, the teenager went under. Buck took a deep breath before diving after him. He was grateful for his focus on saving the kid because it kept him from acknowledging how cold the water was. 

He reached the teenager, his blonde hair standing out in the dark water, and pulled him up, both gasping for air as they broke the surface. He swam towards the surface, noticing Bobby and Chimney there with towels and a kit to check on the boy Buck was pulling with him. Once he was safely on the sand, Buck internally breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed Bobby giving him one of his patented exasperated expressions. Buck just offered him a shrug as he picked up his coat, that was soaked from the wet sand. 

“You’re making me cold.” Hen was suddenly next to him, tossing a blanket on him. Buck chuckled and pulled it tighter, noticing the wind had picked up slightly. LA didn’t really get cold but Buck had just jumped into the water in December.

“You should go wait in the truck while we finish this up,” Bobby said, eyeing Buck’s wet state. Buck might’ve normally argued, but he was starting to feel cold. So he nodded, noticing Eddie watching him as he made his way back towards the fire truck. He tried to shake out as much of the excess water from his soaked uniform before pulling himself up and inside the truck. 

It was only a few more minutes before the others returned. Buck was trying to fight down the urge to shiver as everyone climbed into the truck. 

“Who let a wet dog in here?” Chimney joked as he sat across from Buck. Buck rolled his eyes, but in a good-natured way as Eddie sat down next to him. 

“You good?” Eddie asked, noticing how tightly he was gripping the blanket.

“Nothing a warm shower and dry clothes won’t fix,” Buck said, offering Eddie a smile. Eddie studied him for a moment before draping his jacket over Buck without a word. Buck was about to say something when Eddie looked away. Buck just pulled the jacket tighter around him, using it to hide some of his shivers. 

When they reached the station, Buck was out of the truck, promising Bobby he’d clean up the mess his soaked clothes had left. Bobby waved him off and Buck jogged towards the showers. He made sure to tuck Eddie’s jacket in his locker before hopping into the shower, hoping the hot water would warm him up.

After what was probably a longer than needed shower, Buck pulled on his spare uniform and then an extra sweatshirt that he always kept in his bag. Buck was still a little cold, but he wasn’t too worried. As he exited the locker room, he noticed how quiet the station was. It was after midnight, so most people were probably asleep. Buck didn’t feel too tired, but figured he could turn the television on low and hang out on the couch, dozing in and out if he got tired. 

The loft was quiet as Buck reached the top of the stairs. He sighed to himself and made his way over to the couches. He was a little surprised to see Eddie sitting there. 

“Hey,” Eddie said as Buck approached. Buck sat down next to him and Eddie bumped his shoulder with Buck’s. “Feeling better?”

“Mostly,” Buck said. Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “The shower mostly helped but I was sitting in wet clothes for awhile.” Eddie narrowed his eyes before getting up. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” Buck just nodded, not getting to point out that the couch was the only place he wanted to be at that moment, because Eddie was already heading downstairs. Buck settled back against the couch, turning the TV on but keeping the volume low. He shivered a little, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Here.” He looked up to see Eddie holding a few blankets. “It’ll help.” Buck took one of the blankets, wrapping it around himself. He smiled a little as Eddie shook the other blanket out, dropping it open on Buck’s lap. 

“Thanks Eds.” Eddie nodded and sat back down next to him. “I wasn’t in the water long but it was pretty cold.”

“Yeah the ocean in December will do that,” Eddie said. “I don’t think you have hypothermia but you definitely looked like you could use the blankets.”

“Thanks.” Eddie nodded with a smile. They fell into silence, both staring at the television. Buck had to force his eyes to stay on the TV and not on his best friend sitting next to him. He knew what he felt towards Eddie, those feelings had been there for awhile. He didn’t act on them for a variety of reasons, like he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Eddie, he wasn’t sure how Christopher would feel about it, and they worked together. But the main reason he didn’t act on his feelings was because he didn’t know if Eddie reciprocated them.

Eddie was hard to read sometimes. He knew a lot of that came from Eddie’s upbringing, from having a parent who told him to suck it up. But Eddie also played things close to the vest. And if he did open himself up, Buck often thought he was overthinking it because of his own feelings. 

But Buck couldn’t help but wonder if Eddie felt something more than friendship as they sat there on the couch. It seemed like Eddie had stayed up, deciding to check on Buck and make sure he was okay. And he had gone to get him blankets when he saw Buck was still cold. It all made him wish; wish he could just lean into Eddie and wrap his arms around him or even press a gentle kiss to his lips. Eddie was so close to them, their shoulders basically touching if Buck moved slightly. It would be so easy to do either of those things. 

And the thought of that made Buck shiver.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked, noticing Buck’s shiver. “ **Are you warm enough?** ” He turned to face Buck and now he was even closer, making Buck shiver again. Realization crossed Eddie’s face and Buck blushed, realizing he was giving his feelings away. But Eddie didn’t move away. In fact, his eyes flickered towards Buck’s lips. Buck felt his breath get caught in his throat as he watched Eddie’s tongue swipe across his lips.

As Eddie closed the small space between them, Buck felt another shiver run through him. But this time, Eddie just smiled, before letting his lips close over Buck’s. Buck breathed into the kiss, feeling a warmth run through his entire body. His lips quirked up into a smile as he leaned into Eddie, letting his fingers grip onto the front of Eddie’s shirt.

“Better?” Eddie asked, pulling away. Buck smiled and nodded. Eddie smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Buck’s lips before tugging him closer. Buck let his head rest on Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“If we stay here,” Buck said, feeling his eyes growing heavy. “Then I’m going to be using you as a pillow.”

“I don’t mind,” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead. “There are worse positions to be in.” Buck smiled and nodded, letting his body settle against Eddie’s. Any remaining feeling of cold had melted away, replaced with a warmth that Buck didn’t know if he could describe. Then again, he didn’t know if he needed to describe it. Not now at least. 

For now, he was just content to doze off on the couch, a smile on his face as Eddie’s hand ran up and down his neck, lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
